An Angel Inside Nanoreactor
by Lant Skye
Summary: What did Emeralda "feel" inside her artificial "womb"? (This is a story about Emeralda, Kim, and Elly. Enjoy)
1. Default Chapter

**An Angel Inside Nanoreactor**

**Zeboim City, Underground**

bump...bump..bump... 

Bump...bump.. huh? What..?

bump.. Can't see.....can't think.....

What bump am I..? Who...? bump...bump 

Sleepy.... Powerless... bump bump Just need to sleep.....

BUMP Oh?! I am awakened. I "feel" like.. my mind is opening..

Now, I can..."think"... Yes! I understand how to do that! Think....and "feel"...

I.. am alive.. But I am incomplete. Still can't think very well. But, I can "feel"...

Where am I? How did I live?

"Who" am I?

'_Just....a........longer...'_

What was that? I "feel"... no, I "hear" something.... But what was that?

'_It.....beauty....'_

This time it's different. The "voice" is different..."voice"? Is that what I heard?

Those voices....were so...peaceful...warm....

They make me sleepy....again....

'_This is it, Elly!' _Huh? What? Oh, that voice again. It must have awakened me. I....am awake. The voice.... Is it coming from the distance? But it sounds so close..

'_Yes, Kim. You did it!' _It's the "different voice"! But both are so...precious..

'_No. Not yet. I need to regenerate the molecular...no, the atomic level system of her body based on our chromosomes pattern. So she would have part of our DNA.'_

Molecular? Chromosome? DNA? There are many words I don't understand.

'_Yes. I'm sure she will become beautiful.'_

Somehow, I felt happy when I heard that. What are these warm feeling?

Those voices...Are they the ones that makes me feel this?

Strange... I now know that I am inside the darkness. There is no "light". But I'm not afraid.

I know because "they", those voices, will always come to me. Anytime.

'_Hello, dear!' _There! It's coming again!

'_How are you today?' _And the other voice too! I'm so happy!

'_She looks a lot like you, Elly'_

'_Thank you, Kim. She looks like you too'_

Kim? Elly? Is that what those voices called?

Ah! Now I can distinguish them! The lower and heavier voice is "Kim"! And the softer one is "Elly"! Yes! Now I know!

I finally know!

'_She is a miracle of nanomachines technology' _said Kim.

'_But she doesn't look like she was made of them' _said Elly.

I was made of nn...nane...nano..machines? What's that?

'_I think you should give her a name' _said Elly.

'_Hmm.....how about "Emeralda"? From her beautiful emerald hair?' _answered Kim.

"Emeralda".....

'_Yes! That's a wonderful name!' _said Elly happily. _'Our daughter....Emeralda..'_

"Emeralda"....that is what I called? I'm very happy!! To think that I have a name! Oh! Thank you, Kim, Elly!

'_Soon, she will open her eyes and walk out from this nanoreactor. Like a normal child. Like our..daughter.'_ said Kim.

Nane..Nanoreactor? I am inside that?

'_Could this child be an angel that will give us more hope? Knowing that we,humans, are about to extinct?' _asked Elly.

'_Yes, I believe so' _said Kim.

I can't wait! I want to meet you, Kim, Elly! I will be your "angel" or whatever!

I want to stay by yourside! Always!

Kim, Elly, I want to hear you always!

I can't wait! I'm so....happy!

BAM!!!!! What was that?! What's that voice?

'_Professor Kasim! Hand over your nanomachines!!'_

A different voice from Kim and Elly! Who?! Who is that?!

'_Who are you?! How did you come here?!' _yelled Kim.

'_It can't be.... They're Zeboim's troops...!'_ murmured Elly

'_The army? What do you want with our daughter?!!'_ Kim screamed.

'_Just hand it over!! Don't make any sudden move!! Or we'll shoot!!!'_ said the "different voice".

Kim! Elly! What happened?! What's going on?!!

'_KIM! PROTECT HER!!' _cried Elly.

WHACK!!! SWOOOOSSHHH!!! BAMMM!!!!!

RATATATATATATATATATA!!!! BANG! BANG! BANG! RATATATA!!

Stop it! Stop IT!!!! STOOPP!!!! IT'S SO NOISY!! STOOOOOPPPP!!!!!

'_Uurrgghh......argh...'_

'_ELLY!!!!!!!!'_

BAM! BAM ! BAM!

What?! What's going on?!! Kim? Elly?!!

'_DAMN IT!!!! OPEN UP!!!' _cried Kim. BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

Kim?! What happened?!!

'..._.I....ju..st..can't...hand our child.....over to you.....'_ It's Elly! Why is Elly's voice weak???!!! WHY?!

'_ELLY!! NOO!! YOU CAN'T DIE!! NOOOOO!!'_ cried Kim continuously.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Kim! Why are you screaming? Why are you talking with such loud voice?!!

'..._.Kim....I'm happy. I'm...happy...I can..protect you.....and...our....child...'_

Elly?! Elly, why is your voice weakening?!! Why?!! Kim? What happened to Elly??!

BAM! BAM! BAM!!

'_DAMN!!!!! OPEN UUUPPP!!!!! NOOO!! ELLY!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!'_

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

Arrgh!!! Too many voices!!! Kim?!! ELLY??!!

'_For....her sake....Kim.....ple...ase.....LI...VE!!!'_

'_NOOOOOOOOO!!! ELLLYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!' _cried Kim.

Kim!!! Why are you shouting??!! Elly? ELLY??!!!

Elly!! Where?!!! I can't hear Elly's voice!! KIM!! Where's Elly????!!!

SWOOOSHHH! BAM!!

'_DAMN DOOR! AND YOU!!! HOW DARE YOU ALL!!!!' _cried Kim.

'_HAND OVER THE NANOMACHINES!! Next will be YOUR LIFE!' _yelled the voices.

'_I WILL NEVER!!!!'_

TAP! TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP! CLICK CLICK!! BEEP!!!!

VROOOOMMMM!!! SWOOOOSSHHH!!!

What are these voices? It's coming from down here!!

'_Emeralda, listen! I will hide you for a while! So don't worry! I will be back for you! I promise!!' _whispered Kim.

What?! Kim!! Where are you going?

VrOOOOMM!!! I'm slowly moving downward!

'_I'll protect you! No matter what!'_ Kim's voice is getting smaller!

'..._I love you, my child...'_whispered Kim.

RATATATATATATATA!! BANG! BANG!!!

NOO!!! NOT that VOICE again!!!! STOOOPP!!!

'_Urrghh......Live, Emeralda....arrgghh...'_

Kim's weak voice was the last voice I hear.

Then......SWOOOOSSH! BLAM!

.......Silence......

Where am I now? It's dark....darker than before...

I'm trembling.....scared....

Kim? Elly?

I can't hear their voices! I can't feel their warmth!

Kim! Elly!! Please!

Let me hear your voices! Please!!

Where are you?

End


	2. Awaken from The Eternal Slumber

AN: Hello! First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who has kindly reviewed this fanfic. It's my first fanfic and also the first in every aspect of my writing life (including my first finished fanfic, first to be uploaded into public— in a site, and first I've ever continued). I want to thank my friend, Lafine. She's the one who suggested me to uploaded my fanfics to this site. I believe, you guys know her. She's also an author.

Then, I'd like to thank so much to this fanfic's reviewers who made me build my confidence and continue it. Arigatou gozaimashita

Then, please enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**Zeboim city, Underground, 4000 years later**

Darkness…. Darkness……Dark…….

Nothing but darkness….

Complete emptiness….

Absolute silence……

How many hours has passed?

How many dreams has flashed?

_She is a miracle of nanomachines technology_

Kim…

_Could this child be an angel that will give us more hope?_

Elly…

Were those….dreams…?

_How about "Emeralda"? From her beautiful emerald hair?_

…dreams…

_KIM! PROTECT HER!_

dreams are…..

_I'll protect you! No matter what!_

….so painful….

Painful….?

Pain…..

What is pain…?

Am I…..

_HAND OVER THE NANOMACHINES!_

What….am I…? I….am…..

_I will be back for you! I promise!_

Kim promised…Yes….Kim would come for me….

Kim… Elly… I miss your voices….so much…

But I will wait….

I'm waiting…. waiting…

Because you've promised me to come….

I'll wait…..

Even if it's only a dream….

I'll…..wait…………………….

Forever………………………………………

…………………………Silence………………………………………….

* * *

CLICK…CLICK…

Huh?

CLICK…CLICK…CLICK…BEEP

Those are….sounds!

_"Oh vessel for a new soul. May the soul resideth within thee find peace"_

That's….a voice! It's coming from the distant.

Who is it?

Kim? Elly? Is that you?

Or is it a dream? Am I dreaming?

BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEP

SWOOOOOOSSSSHHHHH!

I am moving!

_"What's this?"_

_"A child? Could she be an artificial lifeform created inside the reactor? Elly, how did you do it? How did you learn the password?"_

Who are those voices?

Wait…..

They said 'Elly'? Elly's there?

_"Citan… Who am I? What am I saying? I didn't even know what I've done…"_

That voice! That familiar soft voice! Just like the one in my dreams! The one I've been longed for!

Elly! Is that you?

_"Elly! Get a hold of yourself!"_

_"I'm okay, Billy. Really. Citan, who or what is that girl?"_

Elly! Elly! Elly! Elly! Where did you go?

You're not with Kim? Where's Kim? I can't hear Kim's voice. Is Kim there?

_"It appears that this girl was assembled in the reactor by using that series in the database in the control room. Is this what was sealed inside such vast labyrinth? To protect her?_

_"This must be the reason why they excavate such ancient civilization. Sooner or later they will find this child and extract the information she has within her body"_

_"This place.. I…think I know this place…Long ago…"_

Why do you say that, Elly? Of course you know! You and Kim always come here and watch over me. You said I am your angel! Don't you remember?

Why isn't Kim with you? He should know. You should know.

And what about those noisy voices back then? Have they gone?

Who are those voices with you?

_"Elly?"_

_"No. Nevermind. Citan, I think we should quickly take her before they come"_

Yes! Take me, Elly! Take me with you and Kim. Please, I've been dreaming for so long.

"_I'll be taking that nanomachine colony with me, thank you!"_

Who? A different voice? Again?

_"Bishop Stone!"_

_"Ah, Brother Billy. You're here too. This makes matters simple. I know you'll _

_understand... This nanomachine colony needs to be in the hands of an honorable person. It's destined to be the 'salvation of humanity'"_

_"Salvation or not... What are you planning on doing with this girl?"_

_"My job now is to bring this nanomachine colony back to Krelian. You see, unlike the 'Ethos', our aim is not the ancient weapons that lay in the city ruins. I don't think we conflict with your interests"_

They want to take me instead!

No! Elly! No! Don't let them take me!

CLICK BEEP

PSSSHHHHHH….

Suddenly I feel my surrounding become warmer. Then I can feel my body being held.

I can't move…

Because I'm not yet awaken. That's what Kim always told me.

But no! I don't want to go!

Elly!

_"Let her go!" yelled Elly "STOP!"_

Elly! Elly!

_"I'm sorry but I don't have time to convince you further. Not to worry, these ladies will be your opponents._

_"Tolone, Seraphita, it's time to do your job. Play with them as much as you, elements, want"_

_"LET HER GO, BISHOP!"_

Ellyyy! Nooooooo!

Let go of me! Let gooo! Let me goooooooo!

Kiiim! Ellyyyyyyy!

* * *

**Hours later….. **

**Inside Krelian's private lab…**

Where am I?

Where…?

There are lots of unfamiliar smells and many strange sounds…..

…………………..I don't feel well………………….

Kim…Elly….

I'm scared……cold….

_'Ah, beautiful….Indeed an ultimate work of art that technology gave birth to..'_

There's a voice…a stranger…..

I………..don't like the voice…….

_"You may have not awaken. But soon, I, Krelian will open your mind and make you complete._

_"Of course. After I extract ALL informations of nanotechnology that are assembled within your body. Ha ha ha ha…."_

NO! YOU DON'T! I belong to Kim and Elly!

_"Krelian, sir, the preparations are complete"_

_"Excellent. Turn them on!"_

_"Yes sir!"_

Preparation? What preparation?

VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

WHAT! What is this!

_"Do not fear, child. I will have you meet him soon…"_

VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!

My……my…mind! It's……

_"Ha ha ha ha………… Lacan… Let us see if you can face her straight and fair!"_

* * *

It's……being dragged………………away…………

………Blur…………..

………………Darkness…………………………………………………

……………………what…………….?

A voice………………….it rings…………………

_"Kill them!"_

end chapter 2


	3. The Reunion

_Disclaimer: Nu-uh. Nada. Nope. Nope. Xenogears and its characters don't belong to me._

**Chapter 3**

**THE REUNION**

**Gate 3 –The Deep—**

**Beneath the Sargasso Point**

KILL THEM…

KILL THEM….

KILL THEM…..

KILL THEM….

KILL THEM……

KILL THEM….

…………….They've come…………………

* * *

"Is that the third gate?"

"Hey…Who are you?"

"………I……will…….kill you………."

"What!"

BLAM!

"How do you do? I am a Rattan, one of the followers of Krelian. Please excuse

me, I'd like to show you my face but as a result of the human-machine fusion...

"Our current task is totally about inspection of the evidence. It'll ruin everything

if someone as dead to the world as he appeared here. A person who's calm and cool like myself would be perfect for the job. Oh, but don't worry. I'll just be inspecting here. Emeralda here, will take care of you."

"…………………………..kill…….you………"

CLANG! BLAST!

CLANG! CLANG! WHACK!

"STOP IT! DO YOU ENJOY FIGHTING SO MUCH!"

KILL THEM

KILL THEM

"STOP!"

CLANG!

"..G—uuuuuuhhgh…………………"

KILL THEM

"STOP IT! ENOUGH!"

KILL………TH…….E……….M…………..?

………………………………..Whe…………….re………?

"ENOUGH! No more! No more of useless bloodshed!"

"Fei! Calm yourself! She's dangerous! Don't get too close to her!"

Who………………………?

CLING!

What…….?

Where am I…..? What………..am I doing……?

"I said, ENOUGH!"

That voice!

I….I knew that voice…..somewhere…

Long ago……………………………………..

* * *

"…Ki……m….?"

CLING!

KILL THEM!

Arrghhh! My head!

KILL THEM!

It hurts…..

KILL THEM!

STOOP! STOP IT!

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Millions, billions of voices like bullets shot into my head and ears….

* * *

_I'll protect you! No matter what!_

_HAND OVER THE NANOMACHINES!_

_an ultimate work of art that technology gave birth to_

_KILL THEM…KILL THEM…_

_Could this child be an angel that will give us more hope?_

_KILL THEM…_

_Kim… Elly… I miss your voices…_

_KILL THEM_

_an artificial lifeform created…_

_RATATATATATATATATA! BANG BANG BANG BANG!_

_KILL THEM_

..._.I...ju..st..can't...hand our child…over…_

_NOOO! ELLY!_

_KILL THEM…_

_...Kim...ple...ase...LI...VE!_

_KILL THEM KILL THEM KILL THEM KILL KILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILL…_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGHHH!"

I shouted my lungs out…

Felt like millions of hammers whammed my head….

"Aaaahhh! Ki….m…! Kim!"

Please help me!

It hurts!

Then….the earth was trembling, shaking….

"What's going on!"

"Fei! Quick! We have to get out of here! The gate is going to explode in any minute!"

Kim! Help me….

"Kim! Kim! He…lp….!"

"...I see... Reckless... now that... You should visit as a release of ...memory, or

maybe a recording. It turned out just as Krelian said... It is a manifestation of the

imprinting. At any rate, it is proven. With that, excuse me. I must report the results.

Oh yes, go ahead and take the girl. Use her anyway you like. After all, she is your

'daughter'..."

There was flashes…. So bright….

My consciousness is dragged away……

Kim………

Please………………….

I want to hear your voice………………………………

How much longer………..do I have to dream…….?

I want to see you…………..

* * *

"Hey! You okay?"

I'm not okay Kim!

Why won't you come to me?

"Hey! Hang on there!"

I AM hanging on!

And stop speaking with loud voice! My ears hurt!

………………………..huh…………?

"Wake up!"

It IS you! KIM! It's you! I'm not dreaming, right!

You finally come for me! Is Elly there with you too?

"Wake up! Open your eyes!"

Alright! Alright! I'll open my eyes!

But you'd better be there!

Blink…..blink blink…..

I……..can see now…….

So, I have awakened?

"Hey!"

I turned to the source of that voice……

He's………..he is…….Yes! I knew it!

It must be him!

"KIM! KIM! KIM! KIM! KIM! KIM! KIM! KIM! KIM! KIM! KIM! KIM!"

I jumped and hugged him and squeezed him.

He's here! He came!

And……..He's………….REAL!

This is not a dream!

"KIM! KIM! KIM! KIM! KIM! KIM!"

Yaaaaayy! He's here! Kim's here!

"….Let's……see……..What the hell is it saying?"

Awww! He talks! He talks! I can touch him too! He's REAL!

"Kim! Kim! You're really here!"

"Kim? You mean Fei resembles someone you know?" asked a voice. Yes! I've longed for that voice too!

She's…..Is she real too?

"…E..Elly….?" I searched for her voice. And I jumped and hugged and squeezed her.

"ELLY! ELLY! ELLY! ELLY! ELLY! ELLY! ELLY!"

YAAAAAAAAy! She's real too! Yay! Yay!

"…H..Hey! How did you know my name?" she said.

WHOA! I can touch her too!

So, they both weren't dreams at all! They're REAL!

"Kim! Elly!"

I could see some frowns on their foreheads.

"H,Hey you! My name is Fei! Not Kim!" Kim said.

I turned to him and said, "Ah! I know! Fei's Kim!"

He grabbed his head a while with more frowns on the forehead.

"…..Kim is fine…"

"Kim! Elly! Listen! Listen!" I said eagerly "I was dreaming! I was dreaming a long, long dream!"

"A dream?"

"Yes! Yes! Listen, listen! I was dreaming about Kim and Elly! I was in some place with waters and stuff. But…..soon……everyone gone…….Kim….Elly….gone. And I was in some dark place for a long, long, long time……….."

For a while then, my memory flashed…..

"So, so, so…….Please, promise me! Promise me you'll stay, Kim, Elly? Please!"

"Huh?...Uh yeah….." he said. YAY!

"Really? Really truly?"

"Really," Elly said.

"YAY! YAY!"

* * *

"Umm….oh….By the way, do you have a name?" Kim said.

"Oh! You're cruel, Fei's Kim! It's me, Emeralda, Emeralda! Kim named me because I have emerald hair! Don't you remember?"

"Okay, okay. Emeralda, right? Alright, Emeralda. I'll stay with you this time. I promise" he said.

"Really? Truly? YEAH!" I jumped and hugged and squeezed him

"Ooof! Now, will you stay with Elly for a while? I've got something to do" he said.

"Come, Emeralda!" Elly said.

"Okay. Fei's Kim! Promise me you'll come back?" I said and hold Elly's hand.

"Promise" he said and off.

* * *

Then it was just Elly and me. She sighed a bit then she turned to me and smiled gently.

"You must be tired. Let me show you to your room."

I nodded.

We walked. We were in a big place! Elly said that it was a sandship called Yggdrassil. She said someone named Bart owned it.

On our way, there were some people. Elly greeted them everytime she passed them.

"Elly…" I called her.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"Where did you go? Why did you and Kim disappear? I had been waiting for you. Long, long time…."

She seemed hesitated to answer. But then, "It's alright now. What matters is now, right? Fei…I mean, Kim and I promise you we will stay with you"

"Promise?"

She nodded and patted my head. "Promise."

We walked again for a bit. And we arrived at a door. We entered.

There were three girls inside. Two of them were about the same height as me. One was smaller.

"Margie, Maria, and Primera. I'd like to introduce you our new friend. Emeralda"

The girl with bright colored cape came closer, smiled, and said "Hi, Emeralda! I'm Marguiritte! You can call me Margie."

Other one, with blonde hair, came, "Nice to meet you, Emeralda! My name is Maria!" she pointed to the smaller girl "and she's Primera. I'm sorry but she is shy. She rarely talks to anyone."

"He…Hello.." I said nervously. This was the first time I've ever known other names besides Kim and Elly.

"Would you girls accompany her for a while? I have to go to the bridge," Elly said.

"B,but…." I grabbed her clothes. She knelt down, "It's alright. Margie and Maria are really nice. You can play with them. Or you can get yourself some rest"

"But, Elly…." I insisted.

"I promise I will be back. Okay?" she patted me and walked away towards the door and exited.

Before I could say anything, Margie comforted me "Don't worry, Emmy…Can I call you Emmy? Elly is a person who always keeps her words."

"Y, yeah….."

"Margie, let her sit down first," said Maria. She showed me a bed. "This is yours. You can use it whenever you like."

I obediently followed her direction, sat down, and immediately feel comfy.

"Tell us where you came from,"said Margie.

"I….not sure where to start….." I replied.

"It's okay. You can tell us anything," said Maria while she hopped on to her bed.

Then, I started telling them my stories. About Kim and Elly, the strange noisy sounds, the eternal darkness, dreams, and how I came here.

It was very relieving because as soon as I began talking, I felt more relaxed. Mostly because Maria and Margie are very kind. They listened to me very carefully.

"That how it is," I said after finishing my stories.

We were in silence for a second or two. What surprised me that they both jumped off, hastened to my bed, and held both my hands.

"You're going to be okay," Margie said. "Elly's here. Maria and I are here too. Including Fei, Bart, Rico, ChuChu, Billy, and Doc Citan"

"They're really nice people. We're friends now, right?" Maria said.

"….Friends….?" I said. A strange word. 'Friend'

"Yup! Friends! That means we will always be together and you won't feel lonely anymore," Margie said.

"Friends!" I said. We giggled.

* * *

We talked again, exchanging stories. About Margie's home named Nisan, about Maria's home named Shevat, about all the adventures they had gone through. Until we all exhausted and fell asleep on the same bed.

That day, I experienced a lot of complex feelings. Somehow, I knew I would never be in that darkness anymore. I knew that, by the time I open my eyes again, there would be somebody beside me. And whenever I need them, Kim and Elly would be there. That I would never be alone again.

I was joyful…. But…

I had forgotten. That same day, in my sleep, I dreamt of those dreams again. The sad and terrifying dreams. Kim's calling and shouting. Elly's weak voices. Those loud noises.

And I had become realized that everytime I fell into slumber, those dreams were always the same. That I sometimes woke up with wet eyes. That my mind frequently whispering Kim's words…….

_"….Live…Emeralda…….."_

End Chapter 3

* * *

**AN**: _wheeze wheeze almost there! Next chapter will be the final! (or so I hope) BUUUUT! There won't be any "final chapter" or "next chapter" if there's no review. Soooooooo, REVIEW! I want Review! Nyahahahahahaha! shot by tranquilizer darts _


End file.
